Metals and Gemstones: Stability
by churtoil820
Summary: Diamond worries too much. Pearl stands by his side. Takes place between Diamond & Pearl, and Platinum Chapters. Written by: AeriScape on Ao3


Between the two of them, Diamond has always been the epitome of being laid-back. Often seen lounging around, eating food, appreciating the simplest of things.

A complete contrast to Pearl.

It was surprising really, considering a lot of people don't get along with clashing personalities, but for the two of them, everything seems to work out fine. It also helps that they've known each other since they were kids, sharing the same dream.

However, that doesn't mean they don't argue at all. Cause they do. Whenever they have to deal with the aftermath of a fight, the two of them would be left sulking. upset at one another. It would always feel like as if they severed a limb, one they've grown to be too attached to not notice, missing.

So it came as a surprise when Pearl felt the unwanted feeling, within the sea of the cheerful crowd around him; surrounded by pretty lights, colorful streamers, and festive decorations.

He immediately turned around—in reflex—expecting to find his best friend, trailing behind him, as he always does.

However, he was only met with more people, young and old, including performers who were all too eager to get a smile out of their audience, all taking in everything the festival has to offer.

Clad in his performer suit, Pearl began his search around the area. It was only when he was close to the exit did he spot a familiar lone figure, out on the sandy beach, far away from the festivities.

He dashes onwards, recognizing the red beret and matching suit he picked out for their performance. The echoes of cheerful laughter slowly fades away as he slows down, standing right beside his partner, who was busy staring out longingly into the open sea.

"Hey, Dia." Pearl greeted, gently, snapping the teen out of whatever trance he got himself into.

The response was automatic, and a smile—one not too genuine—immediately painted on his features. "Pearl? What are you doing here?"

Pearl raises an eyebrow, "I think I should be the one asking you that question."

There was hesitation before he speaks. With a façade of obliviousness, "I don't know what you mean. I'm just here trying to relax. Got a bit tired after our act."Pearl watches him look back into the dis

tance. The landscape slowly descending into darkness as the sun peacefully sets in raging waters. He doesn't understand why Diamond would blatantly lie to him. Something that Pearl believed the other was incapable of ever doing.

"Dia. No, Diamond! You know I know you better than anyone else...right?"

"..."

"So, mind telling me what's really bothering you?" He prods, again.

Only to be met with silence.

Until.

"Pearl, do you remember the uncles that was supposed to be missy's original bodyguards?"

"Of course." Why wouldn't he. The memory of the two adults who protected them and risk their lives. It was not a memory he was fond of, but it's one he goes back to as a reminder for their cause.

"What were the chances that we would end up in a mix-up with them, becoming missy's guards instead, and going on that journey. Don't you think it was too much of a coincidence?" Diamond asks, not bothering to face him.

Pearl looks down, watching the waves slowly rise as it tries to coat the dried sand at his feet. "Well, accidents happens..."

"Even if it does, for the two of us to be dragged into this entire thing; Don't you find it weird? Having to go against a criminal group, encountering the mythical Sinnoh lake trio, and even the legendaries of time and space." He gazes into the waters, and watches a school of Goldeen swim along the currents. "We could have just been living our normal lives like we used to. Performing Manzai, and being….the kids that we are."

"Are you saying that it was all planned out…" Pearl blinked at him. "That's absurd, Dia. Why would anyone purposefully get us to go through all that? That's some weird conspiracy stuff you're thinking about."

"...I knew you wouldn't understand." Diamond spots a hollow seashell get washed at his feet, "It's just all so unbelievable. To think that we had to face great threats like that at our age. There are a lot of other people who are more capable of dealing with it...but it led up to us...why?"

Pearl remains silent, not knowing what to say—knowing nothing could be said.

"I know I shouldn't be delving into the what if's of things, but still..." He gloomily rolls around the seashell with his foot, leaving a mark on the dry sand.

With a deep sigh, Pearl places his hands in his pocket, gazing up into the sky, wondering. "I can't say I can answer all your questions...or any of it really, but the only thing that I know is that we made a choice. Kept going. Not once did we stop. No matter how difficult things came to be."

A gust of wind blew past them. The ambient sounds of crashing waves and distant wingulls could be heard.

Pearl looks ahead. The sun was now out of sight, leaving only the twilight in its wake. "We just took the first step out of the life we were used to...and here we are now."

"...I could have prevented it all." Diamond lazily kicked the seashell back into the open sea. The splash was unremarkable, not one to be noticed in the sea of wonders.

"What?" Pearl was wide-eyed.

"Remember how I was suspicious of Missy being a tour guide? I could have said something to either of you, and maybe things would have ended up differently." He looks down, crestfallen. "Maybe then the uncles wouldn't have..."

There was a bout of silence. A silent message that Pearl, well received.

He understands they're previous experience weren't all great. They had witness the harsh reality of people going so far to hurt one another—kill—for the sake of their own goal. and that's something no kid should experience at such an age, yet they still did. However, their original goal was to protect missy, and they succeeded. They even stopped the criminal group and protected the world. Hell, they were even forced to be separated and go their own way to learn how to fend for themselves. Why would Dia want to prevent all that? Did he forget the reason why he kept on fighting?

"But you didn't." Pearl blatantly interjected, catching the other teen off guard. Now both facing one another, surprised azure eyes meets determined amber. "In fact, I remember you telling me of your feelings. How much you were set on to protect the world. To fight for what you believe in. Remember that?"

"Yeah, but... At the cost of-"

"At the cost of everyone's efforts, hardships...lives. Yeah, it's terrible. But still, we all did that for a reason. A purpose, remember? You wanted to take a stand and protect the world. Nobody said it was going to be easy, and if we keep involving ourselves in things like that. Fighting for what we believe in. We'll end up getting into situations where it'll feel as if everything is crumbling down." Pearl grabs his hand, encasing it with both of his own. A warmth of support is shared, as they were surrounded by the cold breeze of the night. "but those will also be the moments when we find people who are also fighting for the same thing, struggling for the same thing, and I don't want to let them down. No matter how difficult it all is.—"

The washing waves brings a familiar seashell between the two teens.

"—And one day, just a hopeful thought, if we were to ever meet them again, we can say we succeeded and not regret a single thing." Both of them separates and gazes back into the open sea. A family of Mantyke and Mantine hover over the calm waters, reflecting the cloudless night sky, littered with starlight. It's as if they were flying into space, and beyond.

A cathartic smile appears on the beret wearing teen. "I never thought of it that way…Thanks for being here, Pearl" A tear almost slips out, before he wipes it away, glancing at the smiling blonde.

The two remained silent, appreciating each other's company. until an unexpected growling noise could be heard.

Pearl was wide-eyed at first, then chuckles as he finds his best friend blushing in embarrassment, whilst placing a hand on his stomach. "You hungry there, Dia? I guess it doesn't hurt to go back to our roots. C'mon, I'll be the one cooking food for you this time, and we can also watch that Proteam Omega show you always loved."

"I'll hold you onto that." Diamond grins as the two of them race back home.


End file.
